It's Enough
by wubbzy
Summary: It wasn't enough knowing that he was out there somewhere, without her. Advanceshipping.
1. By Your Side

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokémon.

Translation:_Someday dreams come true, but/ You can't just be waiting for it to happen/ You have to grasp it yourself! - Mai Mizuhashi_

_AN: _Wrote this a long time ago, so it's not gonna match the canon! xD I just needed to edit this! :D

_Recommendation(s): _Pokémon DP ending – _"Kaze no Message"; _Crystal Kay – _"One"_

.

_An Advanceshipping Two-shot  
_**Author:**_ wubbzy  
Count: _5166

.

**It's Enough**

.

.

_夢はいつか叶うけれど__  
__でも待ってるだけじゃだめ__  
__自分でつかんでいくもんだよ_

.

_**By Your Side**_

.

The crowd never cheered as loudly as they did on that day. Confetti floated, making it a bit difficult to make out where her pokemon was, but everyone was happy, screaming from the top of their lungs. Of course they were, they just witnessed an incredible battle.

It was amazing how things could change so quickly, from the complete silence and focus when watching the board, to the uproar when they saw the winner.

The winner wasn't May.

She looked around, seeing everyone's grins as best as she could, but she couldn't bring herself to smile. She glanced down to her Glaceon, a frown forming when she looked at her, panting and disappointed in herself. She hated to see her pokemon so sad, and it was her fault. Her eyes shot back up to the screen once more. May's woebegone expression would leave, not when this was the end result. Frustration ran through her veins. She attempted to shake off this feeling of melancholy, kneeling down and petting Glaceon gently. When the ice pokemon looked up at her trainer, said trainer strained a smile.

"It's alright Glaceon, you did a great job, thank you." Her voice was haggard as she continued to stroke her fur. She continued to do so until she noticed her opponent, Drew, from the corner of her eye. He was smiling, thanking his Roserade before he returned him back to his pokeball. She averted her eyes when she he looked her way. He walked towards her.

"Looks like I won this time." Drew's smirk held unwavering confidence. "Though, it feels as if you didn't put your heart into this one," he observed. May clenched her fist, affronted.

"What do you mean? Of course I poured my heart into this! It's the Johto Grand Festival! I definitely tried my best out there! Why wouldn't I try my absolute hardest out there?"

"Whatever you say." Drew nonchalantly shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off the stage. He stopped for a moment, however, and stared back at her. He continued, "but I know you're better than what you showed out there." May fumed in rage, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you know?" she whispered, glaring at the ground. Really, what did he know? She knew he was wrong. She always tried her best, didn't she?

May crossed her arms and sighed, getting such thoughts out of her mind. It was then that she noticed him walking away. She quickly returned Glaceon, wanting to catch up to him.

"Drew, wait!" she called, running up to him. "What are you doing now? I mean, where are you going to go next?" May asked curiously. Drew looked up to the setting sun inquisitively.

"I think I'll be heading to Sinnoh; there's a whole lot more pokémon and more contest too. See you around, May." Drew waved goodbye. He stopped, though, turning to look at her one more time. "Maybe you should go as well," he suggested. She let out a breath deep breath.

May had no idea where she wanted to go next.

.

May's back met her soft sleeping bag. With her arms behind her head to support her like a pillow, she gazed at the stars with a poignant expression she didn't realize she had on. Her glum demeanor could be seen with the gleam of the illuminating moon – another lonely night.

She took a moment to listen to the sounds of the forest. The hooting hoothoot and the sounds of the pokemon soothed her now that she was accustomed to it. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking everything in. She soon looked up to the infinite number of stars, seeming to rest on the nightfall.

"I've been away for so long. I want to go to mom and dad's before making any decisions. I want to see Max too. I bet they're really missing me," May decided. She turned to her side, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, what came to the forefront of her mind was _his_ smile. She moved her pillow over her head and rolled on her other side.

She groaned when she couldn't get the image of him off her mind. May pictured him with the biggest grin as he played with his pokemon running around. She wiped away the water from her eyes before it began to glisten on her cheeks. She didn't understand why she started to tear up at the thought of his smile. Droplets of water on her cheeks made them icy from the cold breeze that blew.

She thought of pleasant things soon after, with him, Ash. She thought back to the last time they saw each other, where she competed for the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. The nostalgia consumed her as she wiped away more tears.

She tried long and hard trying to decipher why this happened on moonlight nights like this. May felt alone.

She missed Ash. Simple, but that might have been the answer to her question.

Just thinking about his smiling wasn't enough for her anymore. She wanted to see him.

"I haven't gotten any updates on Ash. I'm positive the Sinnoh league will be over pretty soon, and Ash will be heading back to Pallet Town." May laid in thought, wondering about the boy. She had a yearning that wouldn't go away. It wasn't enough. She had to see him face to face. "Well, since Pallet Town is on the way to Hoenn." May reasoned, giggling at the mere thought.

It was decided right then.

Tomorrow, May Maple was heading to the Kanto.

.

Delia crouched down, planting seeds and watering her vibrant garden with Mister Mime. She wiped the sweat on her forehead while the sun's harsh rays continued to shine down. Even with her hat protecting her face, it couldn't completely save her from the shimmering heat.

"What a hot day it is, don't you think Mr. Mime?" she asked, taking a moment fan herself. Mr. Mime nodded in agreement, wiping his own sweat away. She halted her actions for a moment, her ears catching footsteps. Delia clanked up and noticed a young girl walking towards the front gates. She smiled.

"Hey, it's me!"

"May! Hello there sweetie, why don't you come on in?" May smiled at the warm greeting. She took off her gardening gloves and opened the front door, guiding her in.

"How've you been?" May asked.

"Oh, you know, same ole, same ole," she laughed. "You must be here to see Ash, right?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if he came back from Sinnoh. I wanted to know how he did," May told her as she examined the home, happy to see things were exactly the same. She smiled, because it reminded her of her own home when she noticed the decors and the many photos of their family.

"Ash isn't here at the moment, but the Sinnoh League is now over, so he should be getting back any day now," Delia began. May nodded in understanding. "Are you planning to stay here until Ash arrives then?" she questioned. May glanced the other way, scratching her cheek with a blush.

"To be honest, I was supposed to be heading to Hoenn to visit my family, but I wanted to see Ash since Pallet Town was on the way. I didn't really think of where I'd be staying, but if it's alright with you-" May began to explained until she was interrupted.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! It's been so quiet with only me and Mr. Mime in the house; it's nice to have company," Delia gaily said.

"That's true. Okay, thank you so much Mrs. Ketchum," May said with reverence. Delia guided her to Ash's room, urging her to place her bags down and sit down to relax.

May placed her bags on the floor of Ash's room as she observed the surroundings. She smiled at how his room represented him so perfectly. His walls weren't visible for the pokémon posters made the biggest collage she has ever seen. She laid on his bed, relaxing her sore body on the aged mattress.

May stared at her Pokégear, checking for updates on her family, rivals, and her friends. She sighed, knowing nothing would appear tonight. When May closed her eyes, she thought of his smile once again, but this time she gently beamed herself. She wasn't sure if it was for being in a real home with someone with her, or the fact that her friends should be arriving here in a matter of days. She decided, it didn't matter, not really. She'd postpone her trip back to Hoenn for just a while longer.

.

"Mom, I'm home!" a strident voice announced. The familiar, brash call was dulcet to Delia's ears. She walked over, happy to see her Ash safe and well with Pikachu on his shoulder as always. She gave him a big, heart whelming hug in greeting.

"It's nice to see you, dear. How've you been?" she asked.

"I've been great, Mom! I can't wait to tell you all about Sinnoh, the people I met, and all the pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"I can't wait to hear all about it. Oh, but first, someone is here to see you." She smiled. Ash quirked an eyebrow, confused, when May stepped into the hallway giving a sheepish wave.

"May, it's you!" he greeted happily. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" May smiled, greeting him as well.

"Hey there, Ash. Where is Dawn and Brock?" she asked, glancing behind him in to see if they would pop up.

"Brock went back to Pewter City to see his family, while Dawn decided to go to the Hoenn to compete in contest. She went back to Twinleaf Town to visit her mom first. She said she'd be in the Kanto region soon though." Ash laughed along with May.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Delia announced, tying her apron on as she walked into the kitchen. Both Ash and May's mouths watered at the thought.

"Can't wait," Ash said, already anticipating eating his favorite home cooked dishes.

"Me too," May chimed in, just as excited.

"Hey, you know, that means I'll have time to go see my pokémon!" Ash shouted, running out the door towards professor Oak's laboratory.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as well.

"Hey, wait up," May said, running after him.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Delia attempted to say, but it fell to death's ears. She laughed, knowing he would always be on time when it came to a hot meal.

.

Ash was content after seeing all his pokemon. His muscles were sore and weary from the tackle hugging his pokemon did in greeting, however. He had a nostalgia overload at the sight of all of them. He really missed them more than anything. They looked as healthy as ever, meaning Professor Oak cared for them well as usual.

"I was able to see most of my pokemon when I brought them back for the Sinnoh league, you know," he started. May couldn't get the delighted expression when she saw just how happy Ash was.

"Yeah, I noticed your Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava!" May added, making Ash nod and grin.

"Yup!" May thought for a moment, realizing he couldn't have possibly seen her performance at the grand festival since he was so busy with the Sinnoh League. She smirked, excited to show him how far she's come since their last encounter.

"Hey Ash, do you want to see a new move my Venusaur can do?" she asked.

"Sure!" Ash exclaimed.

"Stage on!" May called out. Out came Venusaur, fierce and intimidating and elegant in a way, her stance strong.

"Saur!"

"Let's show Ash just how amazing you are! Are you ready?" Venusaur nodded, preparing herself. "Now, use petal dance!" May called. The petal dance spiraled up towards the sky. "Great, now use hyper beam!" Venusaur followed, white beam flying straight up while the petals from petal dance were swirled into a tornado like funnel. Ash's eyes sparkled in amazement at the sight. May smirked proudly. "Now, finish it off with vine whip on the petals!" May's fist rose up to the air, adrenaline rushing from the excitement of the outcome. The end result was magnificent. Stardust surrounded them, petals dancing towards the earth, gliding inside the heart of the spiral.

The only word Ash could think of was beautiful.

He could only watch, his mouth agape, as May thanked her Venusaur and returned her back to her pokeball. Unbeknownst to Ash, the back of his neck, along with his ears, began to heat up. At what, he wasn't particularly sure. He could guess it had something to do with the aesthetic scenery, but his eyes mainly focused on one girl. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about her. She looked so… confident. Both hands were on her hips as she grinned from ear to ear. She soon playfully curtsied, pretending as though a big crowd was applauding her at such an outstanding performance. She inwardly laughed at herself, realizing it was only Ash clapping his hands together and cheering. Her smile softened.

That was enough for her.

"What did you think?" she finally asked.

"That was amazing! I'm definitely impressed!" Ash commended.

"Thanks! That's how I made it to the second stage of the grand festival." May winked. They both flopped down on the hill as the sun's rays turned into an orange-pink hue. The opaque clouds held the same shade as the big lustrous star.

"I can see you've been doing fine on your own in Johto. Your Venusaur really is amazing and you've improved a lot!"

"I guess so…" May trailed off. Ash noticed her expression grew solemn, making him a bit worried. Her tone was uncertain.

"Why the sad face?" he asked, turning his head towards the girl.

"I might as well admit something. The truth is, I got pretty lonely by myself," May confessed. "I never realized how tough it was on your own." Ash's frown deepened.

"You were lonely? But you always said how you met new people, and that Drew and Solidad were there for you!" Ash reminded her of their older conversations while they were separated. May shook her head.

"That's true, but it's not the same when you're really traveling on your own. Sometimes, I get scared at night if I'm camping out by myself. I got lost a lot," she clarified and Ash remained silent in though. He didn't like to see May so sad and lonely. He was used to the idyllic girl he traveled with. May smiled with earnest, noticing his concentrated glare, deep in thought. "It's alright though. I'll always have my pokemon. Besides, it's pretty dumb, since I had a map." May thought for a moment, but soon noticed that his crestfallen expression wouldn't leave. Her eyes widened and her arms waved frantically.

"Uhm… that thought doesn't come up too often. In fact, I don't know why I'm even saying things like this." Her impulsive reaction to his frown made him raise an eyebrow. She halted at the sight of his facial expression. She giggled a bit how lost both he and Pikachu were; both their heads even tilted at the same time in obfuscation. "Well, that's enough about me, what about you? You must have gotten stronger, right?" she inquired, quickly trying to change the subject. Ash was quiet for a while before he grinned that grin that made her heart jump.

"You bet! This time, I was in the top four, which is the best I've ever done! I'm so close!" he said. "I was finally able to win against Paul! I really tried hard, and I wanted to show him that treating pokemon with respect was the way to go! It was so close though, and I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I was going to lose to him again. But I let those thoughts go and kept going with my pokemon." Ash clenched his fist in determination while Pikachu cheered for Ash as well.

"That's great, Ash! Hey, I want to get stronger too, so I can defeat Drew and Harley! Drew beat me this time around, but I think I'm finding my own special style." She clenched her fist in determination as well. Ash nodded, happy that she had so much confidence in herself now.

"That's the spirit! We'll both be stronger, and find our own styles! And I'll be a pokémon master!" Ash exclaimed.

"And I'll be the top pokémon coordinator!" May shouted.

"That's right! We'll both follow our dreams no matter what!" May nodded.

"Is that a promise then?" May asked, lifting her pinky finger. The spiky haired boy nodded, connecting both of their pinky fingers. They both grinned, staring right in each other's eyes. They both saw the burning ambition in each other's irises, that becoming a greater motivation than anything else. "Ash, we should travel together again!" May abruptly proposed. "We both want to become the best we can be, and I've never felt this excited before!" Ash grinned.

"I feel the same! We can both help each other get to the top!" May smiled happily with utter joy. She felt unusually giddy with euphoria. The suggestion fortified both their determination.

"It'll be just the two of us then! Wouldn't that be so much fun? We can cheer each other on, and we'd have the best time ever!" May exclaimed with tender bliss. Ash nodded. "Besides, I've missed being with you," she whispered. It was barely audible, so Ash only caught a glimpse of it.

"What was that, did you say something?" Ash asked. May waved her hands in defense.

"Nothing at all," she reassured. Ash nodded, dismissing it completely. Beastly growls were heard, and Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, I'm hungry. I guess we lost track of time, but we better get going, or else we'll miss out on dinner." Ash was exasperated at the thought. Missing a meal didn't suite well with him. The same could be said for May, for the two raced towards his house.

.

"Pikachu!" Ash called, running towards his pokémon. He frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked holding him to his chest. Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, and May frowned with sympathy for the defeated boy.

"Pi Pikapi," Pikachu said, smiling towards his trainer. Ash gave Pikachu a big grin.

"You were great out there! You deserve a nice rest," Ash complemented while clenching his Pikachu. His big brown eyes weren't visible, for he covered them with his cap. Gary stood at the other side of the battle field and sighed. Gary had beaten him once again.

"You still have a long ways to go, Ashy boy. If you're planning to beat anyone, you better get to training. I'm planning to continue my research in the Orre region, by the way. There are some weird things going on there. Plus, I heard they're starting a league. A pre-gym was already opened, but they're opening up a newer gyms as well. I want to go there because I heard they even made discoveries of new pokemon." Gary explained. "Well, I can't hang around here any longer. I've got to go now, but see you around, Ash. Bye grandpa, and it was nice meeting you, May." Gary waved before walking on the path to Orre. May gave a light wave, frowning; she stared at the back of Ash, who was kneeling on the ground with his Pikachu clutched in his stiff arms.

_"He must be feeling the same way I felt when Drew beat me_." May smiled gently, prepared to try and cheer him up.

"Hey, Ash-" She stopped, noticing his shaking figure. His fist clenched, and he looked up to where Gary had been, his eyes fired up with a new kind of determination.

"Well Gary, you wait and see! I'll get stronger! Just watch, ya' hear? I'm not going to let you win next time!" Ash yelled from the top of his lungs in an attempt for his words to reach Gary's ears. Gary smirked as he heard Ash's voice from the distance. Delia smiled in knowing along with Professor Oak. Her Ash would be off on a new adventure. May gently smiled.

_"Same old Ash,"_ she thought.

"Next stop, the Orre Region!" Ash pointed in a random direction with alacrity.

"Ash, you're pointing in the wrong direction; it's that way," Professor Oak corrected with an amused face. Ash laughed, blushing in embarrassment. May's eyes widened as her ears strained to hear his words. She stood there rigid in shock. She was the only one who wouldn't, couldn't smile.

"There… aren't any contests in the Orre region…" she whispered. That way no one would hear her sorrowful sobs.

.

"Bye, mom!" Ash said, giving his mother a hug.

"Bye honey, and make sure to be safe, alright? And don't be so brash and reckless, that's how you get in trouble," Delia reprimanded, and Ash in turn nodded. "And don't forget to change your und-"

"I will mom! You don't have to worry," he interrupted, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He then turned to May, a grim frown adorning his face.

"May, I'm sorry about this, but-"

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to say anymore Ash," she said, knowing she had a tinge of anger she couldn't control in her voice. "We both have to follow our dreams. We both need to get better, and I don't want to get behind. I'm planning on heading to Sinnoh anyways!" May acerbically smiled. She wouldn't do such a thing as to implore him, no. She wouldn't allow herself, or either of them, to get in the way of each other's dreams. Besides, it was useless to ask, since once he made up his mind, nothing was going to stop him. The look on his face bode that it was imminent. Ash would embark on his new journey… without her.

"You know we can still travel together though, right? I mean, you could come to Orre-"

"You already know there aren't any contest in the Orre region," she retorted, her voice holding enough asperity to make him flinch at her tone. Then, he felt stupid for trying to convince her otherwise. Of course she couldn't head to Orre with him, no matter how much he wanted her to."Like I said. I've decided to head to Sinnoh then." She crossed her arms.

"Well, you're going to do great then, May." He scratched the back of his head, not sure what else to say to the brunette. She was miffed and annoyed by his indifference. He acted so nonchalant; he didn't understand how she felt. It was latent to him how much this affected her even with her tone.

"Ash!" They all heard a voice call out from the distance, bringing May out of her thoughts. Ash's smile widened at the sight of Brock sprinting towards them.

"Hey, it's you!"

"What? Did you really forget about me?" Brock asked "I knew you'd already be starting a new journey!"

"Yeah, to the Orre region. So you'll be heading out with me?" Ash asked. Brock nodded, a smirk coming to his face.

"Of course. Besides, new pretty faces, how can I not take you up on that offer? " Brock lashed onto his shoulder, raised his arm, and imagined the region and the girls that were sure to come. "I can already hear them calling out my name!" Brock squealed.

"Alright then, I guess…" Ash sheepishly laughed, a bit freaked out by his friend's odd nature; he prayed he would never end up like that. Brock glanced over to the brunette.

"May, it's you! Were you joining us?" he guessed. May shook her head.

"No. Actually, I'm heading to Sinnoh." May attempted to say in excitement. Brock nodded as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Good luck to you then! You'll do great! I heard that you did great at the Johto Grand Festival, too."

"Well, I tried my best, but I didn't win." May thanked him demurely. She smiled gently despite her doleful mood, knowing this was for the best. This felt a bit familiar.

"You two weren't planning to leave without even saying hello to me, were you?" Another, more angelic voice called. They all smiled at the sight of none other than the orange haired girl. Misty was running towards them with her azuril tucked into her arms. She made a halt between May and the two boys. May held a vacuous stare, not thinking anything. To anyone who noticed, she seemed a bit distant. She shook her head, trying to act normal.

"Hey, Misty!" they all said. Misty greeted everyone as well.

"I can't believe you would be able to make it here when you have your gym to take care of," Ash said cheekily.

"I came here as fast as I could when I heard you were going off on a new journey yesterday. I was planning to get here to say hello before you left. I'm lucky to have caught you in time." She smiled gently. They both agreed.

_"Lucky you…"_ May thought sardonically, unknown jealousy running through her veins as she crossed her arms. A smile was stitched on her face like a Raggedy Ann Doll. It was horribly laced.

"Where are you headed to now, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I'm headed to the Orre region! A league is starting up over there, and I just have to get out there! Plus, professor Oak talked to a lady called Lily yesterday, and she's the head of the top laboratory in the Orre region. I'm supposed to head to that laboratory. That's where Gary's going to be conducting research, and professor Oak wanted me to deliver something, too. He didn't tell me what it is though," he explained, estatic. Misty nodded.

"That sounds like fun! I wish I could go with you guys. I miss traveling so much, but I got a job to do," she began. She thought for a moment, "but we can all walk together and catch up until the path separates, right? I'm pretty sure it's in the same direction to the Cerulean gym where you can take a ferry." Misty thought, making Ash feel euphoric.

"Great idea!" he excalimed. He turned to Brock. "Well, we know the way now, right?" Brock nodded.

"Plus, we can get all the supplies we need at Cerulean City," Brock suggested, making Ash nod. Ash looked at May's grave expression etched on her face.

"May, will you be alright on your own? You could always come along with us, like we-" Ash said worried until May tersely interrupted.

"Of course I'll be fine. Don't think I need you or anything. I heard Solidad and even Drew will be there in Sinnoh. Drew's the one who convinced me to go, anyways," she spat, her anger and jealousy rising that she couldn't control it. Ash, this time, took notice. She never acted like this before. She would be incredibly excited like she was when she first headed to Johto. Then again, she didn't know what to expect when traveling by herself. "I'll, see you all around, sometime. I really have to go." She waved a farewell, not even wanting to look at Ash's face.

"May-" he started, but stopped himself. She stopped, looking back and peering.

"What?" she asked. He averted his eyes, despondence in his own eyes.

"Nothing, just… bye then," he finished, lost for words. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't really understand why he felt so bad, since she herself said she was going to be okay. It irked him, though, and he didn't even know why. They had parted ways once before, but it never felt like this. Now, he wasn't sure if it was the right choice to go to the Orre region. He shook his head, knowing he had already agreed and said he'd deliver a package for Professor Oak. There was no turning back now, but May's expression…

He looked up, seeing a silhouette of her vanishing figure. He frowned, clenching his back pack. He wish he had thought about this first.

"Are you alright, Ash?" His friends shook him out of his stupor and brought his attention back to his two friends in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash smiled, seeming a bit somber now. "Let's head out then!" Ash exclaimed along with Pikachu, running along the path. Regretful or not, he wasn't about to break a promise. He was going to become stronger, and for the time being, that would have to be enough.

.

She clenched her knees, not even peering back at the Kanto region as she left on a big ship straight to Hoenn. She couldn't stop the sniffling or puffy eyes this time, as she tried to brush the tears away.

_"Not again,"_ May thought. She forced a smile and wiped her tears away. There was no time to weep. _"I shouldn't let something like this hinder me. I want to be a better coordinator. I couldn't do that if I stayed with Ash,"_ she figured, having a new understanding of what she wanted at the moment. Her thoughts went back to her promise with Ash. _"That's right, we said we'd follow our dreams."_ She stood up with a determined smile. She wasn't planning to let her rivals get in the lead. The light breeze that blew the salt waters aura mollified her somehow.

"The next time we meet though…"

She may not be able to be with him for the time being, but she realized it didn't matter at the moment. They both were going to follow their dreams. She didn't know what the future held for her, but she knew the next time they met, she'd be stronger than she was now. May's hand clenched her heart. She was beginning to understand these feelings that illuminated her heart. Her new found confidence alleviated her and she knew, she wouldn't lament anymore.

May's eyes widened at the first sight of the sun's rays. "Has it really been this long?" she thought. May was able to see the vivid sunset; she wafted in the cold, damp air as mist surrounded the ship. She wasn't drowsy at all, no matter if she stayed up all night. May held an intense feeling of eagerness. She grinned when seeing the land of Hoenn, clenching the rail of the ship vehemently. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Ash Ketchum." Her future was uncertain, but she hoped someday, when they met again, they could stay by each other's side. She closed her eyes and thought of his face, his smile. She didn't cry.

Because at the moment, it was enough.

.

_かたちのない約束を__  
__それ以上の思い出を__  
__ずっと信じられる__  
__たとえ遠くはぐれた夜も__  
__何も飾らぬ気持ちで__  
__今より強い心で__  
__同じ涙を流していたい_

.

Translation: _I'll always believe in the shapeless promises/ And the memories to come/ Even on nights I get lost far away/ I want to shed these same tears/ With my undecorated feelings/ And my heart that's stronger than now _– Crystal Kay.

_AN:_ I'll be honest here. This was the very first fanfic idea I ever thought of for pokemon, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda embarrassed by it and wanted to delete it when going through this. However, I think that because this was the very first idea I actually wrote down, that I want to keep it up. Still hope you enjoyed! Reviews are still welcomed! :D


	2. The Path We Chose

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.

Translation: _Don't get carried away by the wind/ As you frolic with your friends/ We still can't see the future in the shimmering heat/ As we grow up, where are we heading?_

_Recommendation(s): _Crystal Kay – _"One"_

.

___An Advanceshipping Two-shot  
_**Author:**___ wubbzy  
Count: _6705

.

**It's Enough**

.

.

_友だちとはしゃぐ君を__  
__風よ どうか連れてかないで_

_陽炎の中 未来はまだ見えない__  
__おとなになる私たちはどこへ行くのだろう_

.

_**The Path We Chose**_

.

The fluorescent light of the pokemon center shined on May's eyelids. She opened her eyes to reveal sparkling blue irises, and her pupils constricted from the great contrast of the dark night sky to the bright lights. May sighed in glee, relieved to find a pokemon center. Tonight, she didn't want to sleep outside. It was a particularly cold night, and her bare legs and arms wouldn't take the harm of frostbite.

She glanced over to the counter, noticing a tired Nurse Joy. The dark underlining of her sagging eyes told her so along with the nurse's flinching, attempting to stay awake. Her elbow was frozen as she used her arm to support her weary head.

"Nurse Joy?" May questioned. Nurse Joy snapped awake, noticing a petite girl making her way to the front desk.

"Oh, why hello there. May I help you?" she questioined. May shook her head. "It's a bit late to be out, don't you think?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. She was curious about the girl in front of her. She was even more inquisitive as to why she wore nothing but a small orange dress with merely black biker shorts that hugged and molded her slim legs. Nurse joy tilted her head, positive she had seen this girl before.

"I know; I got lost on the way here. Is it alright if I stay the night, or is it too late to check in? Oh, and my pokemon, too. They need a nice rest after my recent contest," May explained. Nurse Joy's eyes widened at the girl before her. Now her memory of the girl was becoming unequivocal.

"Oh, so that's where I remember you! You had won the contest in the last town just north of here, right?" Nurse Joy asked in astonishment. May grinned at the woman so interested in her now, chagrining.

"Yup, that's me!" May smiled. "So, is it alright if you treat my pokemon? I know it's late, but-" she began to asked, but was interrupted by the older women's angelic voice. May looked up and noticed the benevolent smile that came across all the Nurse Joy's faces she'd met.

"Of course it is. Don't worry about it, it's my job." Nurse Joy smiled, holding her palms out to take the six poke balls. As she restarted the healing machine, Joy had decided to make small conversation with the girl.

"Why are you at Snowpoint with so little clothing?" Joy asked quizzically as her back was turned, treating the pokemon. She turned her head to hear May sheepishly laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I usually am prepared, but I left Hoenn in such a hurry, I forgot to pack my winter clothes," May admitted. When she left Hoenn, she was too busy thinking of upcoming contest and registering to enter Sinnoh contests to remember about packing other seasonal clothing besides her usual attire. She sighed, hoping the warm garments left in Hoenn would be mailed soon. Nurse Joy nodded, walking to the back room for a moment. May was able hear rather lurid footsteps as Nurse Joy careened around the back room in her heals. She had also heard shuffling of boxes when Nurse Joy stepped out with a light green coat.

"Why don't you wear this for the time being? It's freezing cold out there, and a traveler such as yourself should be in warm clothes." May nodded in response, stunned at the generosity the nurse offered. She had clumsily and awkwardly took ahold of the coat.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. That's really kind of you," May thanked, bowing in reverence.

"It's no trouble at all. You're not the only traveler who forgets their supplies, after all. Many tend to forget how cold the weather gets around these parts, not being from around here. Alright, your pokemon should be fine by tomorrow, so I think we both should get some rest right about now." May nodded, agreeing. She yawned, feeling as lethargic as the nurse in front of her.

Nurse Joy walked through the corridors to where the trainers stay the night with May trudging behind. They had passed by the computer phone. May had subconsciously bit her bottom lip with her white pearls of teeth, memories that she wasn't attending to think about at the moment hitting her like a brick wall she was attempting to avoid. She turned to face the back of Nurse Joy who opened the door to an empty, one-bed room.

"Here you go. I hope this will suffice," Nurse Joy said, ushering her in. May smiled gratefully as she placed her bag on the bed.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect," she acknowledged. "Good night, then."

"Good night," Nurse joy said before closing the door behind her. May stood in the silence of the room as she tried to enjoy the peace and warmth it emitted. She soon groaned, that computer phone still bugging her to no end. She grumbled as she fell to the soft, supple fabric of the bedspread. She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

.

May was awake longer than she intended. After noticing the computer phone, she had been thinking about certain memories that she wasn't particularly fond of. She took out her half Terracotta ribbon from her pocket, examining it. She smiled at the memory from long ago –the precious memory she kept that resonated in her heart. She'd treasure it for eternity.

Memories of their goodbye rose to the top of her mind. Her frown had illuminated as the full moon went right through the transparent window to touch her face. She recollected his expression when she turned, glancing back at his face when she muttered a cold and (felt like) heartless 'what?' Her frown deepened, not wanting to remember his regretful eyes, his darkened frown, his impassive face…

Before, she got over it after realizing the promise she made, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright. She wanted to see him, even for just a little bit. She put the pillow over her head as she took in deep breaths. She laid spread eagle on the mattress with feelings of regret, anguish, and remorse. She let out a loud moan, moving the pillow over her head and sitting up. She couldn't take it, she decided, and walked out of the bedroom.

The pokemon center was now dark and eerie looking; it freaked the girl out how such a nice, fun place could turn arcane and frightening when the lights were off and the hallways hollow and barren. She nearly yelped at the screeching sound of the branches scraping the window from outside. She turned, astonished, but sighed in relief when she realized it was nothing but the wind.

She shouldn't have been up; she should be asleep right now, yet…

She left things astray for too long. They were _friends._ She understood that the way she had left things with Ash might cause him to think she hated him. That was not the case of course, and so she found herself tiptoeing over to the computer phone, inwardly wondering if what she was doing was even feasible. It's so late, couldn't she at least wait till the morning when he might actually be up? She sighed, knowing it was inevitable, because now she was up and nothing was going to change her mind now, determined.

She picked up the phone, placing it to her ear. She took a moment to hear the monotone, continuous ring before dialing. She jumped off the seat, feeling her heart skip a beat when she heard a ringing from the phone itself. With widened eyes, she picked it up before it caused any noise.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May?"

"Ash?" she asked perplex, not believing her ears or her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Did I wake you? I know it's really late-"

"No, you didn't wake me. I was wide awake, actually." May innocently giggled. She beamed, wondering if it was fate that the two were about to call each other.

"That's good, I didn't want to wake you up or anything. Anyways, I was just wondering how you were doing?" Ash asked. May tilted her head. Calling at one o'clock in the morning to ask how she was doing? She was skeptical to believe that was the only reason he called.

"Is that it?" she asked, making Ash frowned a bit. She shook her head. "Sorry, just, I wouldn't think you'd call at one in the morning just to ask something like that," May explained, apologetic.

"Well, I felt bad from the last time we saw each other. You looked really sad, and it's been bothering me for a while now," Ash confessed. May stared with a bleak expression. Ash looked at her, trying to read her face, but came to a blank. May realized they were both thinking the same thing before the two had picked up the phone.

She was worried about him, and he was worried about her.

"May?" She shook herself out of her stupor, laughing it off. "I wasn't able to concentrate much," Ash continued. "I've been worried about you." May's heart leaped; she could feel it pounding against her chest. She pressed down with spread fingers on her chest to try and calm it down to no avail. She was sure it would burst out of her ribcage at any moment. "To tell the truth, I kind of regretted going without you." There was a long pause, but it was a rather comfortable silence. Ash stared at her, unsure of what she was thinking or doing. Her eyes had been closed, but Ash knew she was alright because the idyllic smile he had remembered so clearly before, was plastered on her smooth, angelic face.

"May, are you alright?" he asked, wondering if she was falling asleep. "Are you tired? You must be tired. I'll call later then-"

"No, I mean, I was just thinking. To answer your question though, I've been alright." May quietly laughed.

"That's good then," Ash said reassured and alleviated from a long term of regret and worry in his heart. "And, you're not mad at me?" he asked to clarify.

"Of course not, what makes you think that?"

"It is just the last time we saw each other, you were really mad and sad. I didn't know what to do before," he confided. "It's been on my mind for a while now." She frowned. This wasn't what she wanted to hear, even though she knew it was the case before he confessed.

"Well, I'm fine. Ash, I hope it wasn't affecting your battling because-" She grinned, clenching her fist. "I didn't forget our promise. It's nice of you to worry, but don't forget we promised each other that we'd get stronger!" May told him. He smiled, relieved. Those same eyes of ambition showed that very moment and his heart pounded. He had the urge to get better, improve. He wanted to win his next gym battle. He couldn't, wouldn't lose again.

"Thanks, May." She titled her head, confused.

"For what?"

"The truth is, I lost my gym battle because I couldn't concentrate. Now, I'm more determined than ever!" Ash exclaimed, tersely closing his mouth in hope that he wouldn't wake anyone up. May smiled gently. He was smiling again. That's much better. "You really inspired me," Ash added. May's eyes widened, flustered at such a flattering statement.

"What?"

"Well, not that you didn't before… you really did, but when I look into your eyes, I feel like getting stronger, and that I can't lose. It's kind of different from before, but it gives me the same feeling, kinda," Ash described, raising his fist in the air.

She really did inspire him before. He was amazed how someone who disliked pokemon so much could become a great coordinator and follow her dreams. It made him want to work harder to follow his own dreams as well. She was able to beat her rival at the grand festival, and it in turn made him want to defeat Gary even more.

She still inspires him, only it was a little bit different, though. Now, every time he looked into her determined, sapphire eyes, his heart raced. He'd get so much energy; he could probably train all day with his pokemon. He felt like he could do a lot of things when he looked at that determined, confident face filled with radiance.

She blushed at the complement. She clenched her heart, flattered at such a sentiment.

"Thank you, Ash." He chuckled a bit in a cheery mood, and then stopped himself, looking back once more at the sleeping figures. They had both smiled at each other in bliss for some time, taking in the serene feeling they both gave off – the comforting way they felt when near each other. After a moment, Ash yawned.

"I better get to bed. I'm going to challenge the gym leader again tomorrow!" Ash told her. She nodded in response with an acknowledging grin.

"Win one for both of us, okay? Good luck and good night!"

"I'll be sure too. Anyways, goodnight to you too." He smiled, turning the screen off and lightly hanging the phone to the phone jack.

.

"Congratulations!" Ash's ears met the delight of hearing those words from many of his new friends in the Orre region. Today was an especially surreal day for the boy, for he was the grand champion of the Orre League. His confidence and sheer happiness bloomed as he smiled towards everyone.

"Thanks everyone!"Ash grinned, smiling for finally winning a league.

"Pika pi! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped in his trainers arms. Ash laughed, hugging him tightly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, buddy," he recognized as Pikachu went to his shoulder.

"Seriously, you did amazing!" All his old and new friends smiled at him at how well he did in the Orre region. He had finally won the League all with the help of his pokemon. Things weren't easy along the road, but with his pokemon with him and a promise, he was sure to never give up. He stared up towards the sky and noticed the sun beginning to hide behind the mountains.

"Before we go, let's have a photo with the champion, everyone is welcomed to join," the host of the league announced, motioning for everyone to get in the shot. Ash stood in the middle along with his pokemon and best friend, Brock. They all smiled, grinning like they never did before. He'd only wish all of his friends were here to capture such a moment with him. "That's a good one. How about we bring in a celebration?" the host asked. Brock's hands folded together at the thought, realizing how many girls would be there at such a shindig.

"Sorry, but I think I want to head out pretty soon," Ash declined, causing Brock to fall face first into the dirt.

"Well, alright then. Good luck on your next adventure," she said with a smile plastered on her face. She ran off to the semi-finalist to congratulate them.

He smiled, feeling the need to call his mother.

.

"Mom?"

"Honey, it's you! It's great to hear from you!" Delia smiled, holding the phone to her ear. She was so happy to see her little boy safe and well. Ash smiled.

"Hi mom! Did you see me on television?" he asked, scratching the back of his head with a small blush.

"Of course I did, and you were amazing! You're becoming quite the young man, aren't you?" she said as she grabbed a tissue. Delia blotted the water that began to run down her cheek.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Ash asked panicked.

"Oh dear, it's just I'm so happy. You're not my little boy anymore. You've already traveled on your own and now you've won the league. You're just growing up so fast." She wiped away her tears. Ash grinned.

"Thanks, mom. Anyways, I'll be heading there soon!" Ash said. "Make sure to tell everyone!" Ash laughed.

"No need for that. Everyone from Pallet Town has already seen your performance. You've done everyone proud here," she told him, making him feel glee. They said their goodbyes, and Ash hung up. He thought for a moment, deciding to call someone else.

.

"Hello?" Max asked curiously.

"Hey, Max!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash! It's good to see you! How've you been?" Max asked excitedly. He hadn't seen Ash in so long, it was a pleasure to be hearing from him again.

"Well, great since I won the Orre League!" Ash smiled as he placed his fingers in a victory sign.

"I know, I watched! You were so cool out there, Ash! You too, Pikachu! Oh, did you hear? My sister won the Sinnoh Grand Festival!" Max said excitedly.

"Really? That's great! So, have you talked to her in a while?" he asked curiously. Max shook his head.

"No, but she should be calling or heading home any day now," Max explained. Ash nodded.

"Well, tell her I miss her and I'm trying to get a hold of her," Ash told him. Max nodded with trifling giggles.

"Will do." Ash's face scrunched in a bit of annoyance as he noticed the boy's cheeky chuckles.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"I just can't believe Brock was right about how you like my dorky sister." Max continued to giggle. Ash grumbled, aggravated, a hue of pink adorning his cheeks.

"_Goodbye_, Max," Ash said as he hung up before the boy had anything else to say. He took a moment to compose himself, attempting to bring down the blood that rose across his cheeks. Ash thought for a moment, an idea coming up.

.

May's eyelids fluttered open when the sun's rays hit her tan face. She sat up, giving a rather loud yawn.

Her legs fell to the side of the mattress, dangling from the top bunk bed. She yawned once again, stretching her sore arms. May climbed down the ladder, getting ready for a new day. As she picked out clothes for the day, she came across a certain ribbon in the pocket of her old orange dress. Her eyes widened at the ribbon in front of her, gazing at it. She always kept it with her, didn't she? She smiled going for the pokemon center's bathroom to fix herself up.

She looked herself in the mirror, smiling proudly at the beautiful girl she has become. She was taller now, and she felt stronger than before. She was still the energetic, happy girl she always was, but there was a confidence to her that came with age. It had only been a few days since she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, beating her biggest rival. She thought back, remembering how she was so excited, and she wanted to tell Ash how well she did at the Grand Festival.

She sighed in relief and happiness as she continued to brush her long, brunette hair. She walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the computer-phone, going to call her family.

"How are things going at the gym?" May asked. She stared at the little boy she cherished deeply. Her little brother Max smiled at his older sister, happy to see her after such a long time.

"Things are great here, May! We're all doing fine," Max stated.

"That's great, Max! I'm glad things are great over there. Be sure to say hi to mom and dad for me, alright?" she requested. Max nodded.

"Okay. Yeah, Dad and Professor Birch have been teaching me so much over here. I've been going to Professor Birch's lab to study under him, actually," Max explained excitedly. "I can't wait till I can catch pokemon, like you! I want to be a trainer too!"

"You just have to wait a bit longer, alright?" May giggled a bit at her little brother's excitement, overjoyed to see his face after such a long time. "You'll definitely be a champ! Keep it up!" she reassured.

"Yeah, I'll do really well."

"Is that so? Well, work hard then!" May said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, so how have you been doing, sis?"

"I'm fine. I'm just getting ready to head back before I head out on my next journey. I'm not really sure. I'm planning to just go wherever the path takes me." May smiled.

"That's good. So… have you talked to Ash lately?" Max asked.

"Nope."

"Why not? I've talked to him and he's not sure how you've been. He has been trying to reach you."

"Why do you keep on getting into my business?" May asked, a bit annoyed. She sighed, "Well, I'm planning to go see him. I just want to be strong the next time we meet," she revealedd.

"Well, I talked to him, and he said he really missed you." May giggled.

"Did he now? To be honest, I'm a bit afraid to see him. I'm so nervous. I want to show him just how strong I've become." She blushed, twiddling her orange, little skirt in between her slender fingers.

"Okay, so from what I understand, you're too chicken to face him because you're scared he'll think you're weak or something?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed in embarrassment.

"No way! You don't get anything at all!" May retorted, crossing her hands in stubbornness.

"That's all I'm hearing from what you said," Max nonchalantly shrugged. Max giggled a bit, muttering under his breath, "at least the feelings are mutual."

"Insensitive much? Geez, you'll never get a girl like that." Max raised an eyebrow at such a comment. May groaned in annoyance. "Well, I got to go. I'll be seeing you soon." May smiled while Max nodded.

"You're going back to Hoenn?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about a few days, alright?" May turned off the screen, ready to catch the ferry today. "It's been so long since I was there." May grinned, excited to finally be heading back to Hoenn after so long.

May took in the salty air, holding on to the rails. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She wanted to stop by Pallet once again, hoping to see him.

"It's not too late to go to Pallet Town. After all, it's going to make a stop in Vermillion City, so I could take a visit," she thought aloud. "I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if I take a quick stop." She thought, smiling a bit. She had convinced herself to go, and with her conversation with Max, it only encouraged her even more. She frowned.

"_I'm kind of nervous."_ She blushed, unsure of what to do when she saw him. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart race. She sighed in annoyance. She just hoped she wouldn't act too clumsy.

.

"May, it's good to see you back again!" Delia smiled. May grinned. "You must be here to see Ash again. You're welcomed to stay as long as you want." Delia grinned, taking a hold of May's shoulders and rushing her in from the dry heat of Pallet.

"I could never thank you enough, Mrs. Ketchum." May told her, sincerely grateful.

"It's no trouble at all. After all, Ash's friends are welcomed here anytime," she stated. She ushered her towards the kitchen, just finishing up on dinner. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Yes. Thank you so much again, for everything."

"It's fun to have guest here. It can get pretty lonely here by myself." Delia prepared two plates, placing them on the table and sitting down.

"You get lonely, then?"

"Yes, I'm always worrying about my little boy; he's always off on some new adventure. I'm always worried he'd get hurt." Delia sighed, just thinking of him. "Well, at least he has good friends like you to help him." Delia laughed along with May.

"He worries me a lot, too. I wish I could be near him all the time, then I'd be able to always keep you updated." The two girls laughed.

"That would be sweet of you, dear." Their laughing gradually seized, beginning to eat their meals.

"But how do you deal with it?" May asked. Delia stared up at her. May flushed in embarrassment. "I mean, how do you deal with staying by yourself all the time." Delia smiled in knowing.

"He is reckless at times, but I always know he'll come back," Delia told her. May smiled at the thought. She wondered, would he always come back to her too? She blushed at the mere thought. She ended up taking more food in her mouth which caused her cheeks to blow up like a blimp. "Oh dear, you shouldn't take so much into your mouth, you might choke," Delia lectured, patting her back when she began coughing.

"Ugh, right. Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." May smiled after swallowing her meal.

After the delicious meal, Delia had showed her to Ash's room. May snuggled into the blankets once again. She took in the scent of him. She blushed, knowing that was a bit creepy. She'd been feeling odd whenever she thought of Ash. She didn't really think anything of it, though. She sighed, deciding to finally head to bed.

She'd be sleeping soundly with no interruptions if her poke' gear hadn't went off in the middle of the night.

"Mom?" She inquired, rubbing her eyes for clarification.

"Oh good, I hope I didn't wake you."

"You kind of did, but what's wrong?" she asked, concerned by her mother's tone.

"It's Skitty. She has a high fever and I've never seen her this ill before. Don't worry about it honey, I just thought you should know. Norman's taking her to the pokemon center as we speak." May worried, her expression downcast.

"I'll be there by tomorrow," May stated. "I'm in Pallet Town to see Ash, but I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Oh honey, I'm sure she'll be alright. We'll take her to the pokemon center and you don't have to-"

"No, it's alright mom. Anyways, I should be there for her." Her mother nodded.

"Alright dear, I can't wait to see you again." May smiled in delight. She twiddled her fingers together, a bit relieved, in a way. She felt if she did see him, she'd be acting too nervous, too scared.

"Well, bye Mrs. Ketchum. Thanks for seeing me off," She thanked. Delia smiled.

"Oh it's no problem at all. D'aww, don't you look adorable," Delia said at the white sundress she had made the girl. May blushed in embarrassment at such a compliment.

"Thank you again." As she headed up to the dock, she waved one last goodbye to Ash's mom and Pallet Town.

.

"Hi there, honey." Delia smiled. "When are you stopping by again?"

"I'll be there really soon. I just had to stop somewhere first. Oh, did anyone stop by?"

"As a matter of fact, the girl that's so fond of you came here," she said, "May." He tilted his head.

"Where is she?"

"She went home early I'm afraid." Ash frowned, wondering why. "Her pokemon was sick, so she went to visit. It's Skitty." Ash nodded in understanding.

"Oh, so that's why. I hope Skitty's alright then." Ash frowned, scratching the back of his head. Delia smiled.

"Oh, isn't that cute," Delia thought aloud as she clasped her hands together, smiling giddily. Ash stared at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing right now, dear." She laughed a bit. "But where are you exactly?"

"Well, I'm heading somewhere, but it's kind of sudden, and a surprise, so I can't tell you yet. Bye mom!" Ash said, hanging up before his mother had a chance to scold him for being so secretive. He sighed in relief. He looked out of the boat, smiling.

.

"May, is Skitty alright?" Ash asked with concern. May nodded.

"Yeah, my mom told me she's alright now. She had a really high fever though, but she's fine now. My mom says she was admitted to the hospital yesterday night, so Nurse Joy was able to treat her. She should be fine with lots of fluids and rest, she says. I was so worried, I left before I got a chance to see you in person," May explained.

"So you were in Pallet Town?" May nodded.

"Yup, and are you heading there already?" she asked. "Anyways, sorry again. I wanted to see you."

"Well, I haven't arrived there yet. I'm still on the boat," Ash laughed, trying to hide his alacrity. "It's alright. I understand." Ash chuckled.

"I'm still on the ferry to Hoenn," May said. "Where were you planning on heading for your next journey?" May asked with a tint of red on her face.

"Well, I was actually planning on going to Unova."

"Unova, eh?" May gently smiled. "I see." She sighed. "Anyways, I was planning to go somewhere else anyways." May told him with a soft look in her eyes. Ash scratched his head, choosing his words carefully.

"Actually, I was thinking you'd go with me?"

"Oh, so you don't know? There's no contest there, either." May laughed a bit. Ash frowned, astonished as he nearly yelped out in surprise.

"Wait, are you sure?" he asked with a panicked expression, seeming to look for something. She giggled, staring at his frantic movements.

"Ash, it's alright." She smiled this time. He stared up at her and frowned.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. Anyways, like we said before, as long as we don't forget our promise, we should be fine by ourselves," May reassured him with sincerity; her smile was gentle as always. "Anyways, I'm going to be in Hoenn by tomorrow," she continued. "Where are you right now?"

"Me? Just stopping by somewhere." Ash poignantly smiled.

"Ash, don't be like that. Tell me where."

"Sorry, can't, anyways, see yeah later then." Ash smiled, hanging up before she had the chance to say anything. All was heard was the dial tone. All she saw was a black screen. She slammed the phone on the hanger, angered and annoyed.

"He can't even tell me where he's going when we won't be seeing each other for so long, the jerk!" May huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. She sighed, trying to fight back her feelings. She decided it was best to just head to bed. Oh goodness, how could she when she felt so peeved at the mere thought. She in a way regretted leaving before she had the chance to see him. "Oh well, I guess things happen for a reason."

_"I guess seeing you right now wasn't meant to be."_ She sighed as she ended up drifting off to bed.

.

Ash sat by the dock, waiting with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash smiled as he pet his Pikachu. He looked up towards the clear blue sky and watched as the flock of Wingull soared, cutting through the white clouds. His hands sat on his lap as he leaned forward. He sniffed in the sea air, feeling free as the bird pokemon. His smile widened, thinking of past memories. He'd been out on the sea a lot as well. He had fun on his journey through the Orre region, and was now going to head to Unova. He'd been getting tremendously strong, only… there was a longing he had inside that would not depart.

He sighed in relief as the cool breeze hit his tan face. Things were going to be better though, he was sure of it. These thoughts brought him to the girl he'd been yearning to see. He remembered her eyes that showed her hard work and determination, and just her…

He smiled gently, knowing it would be soon enough.

"Pikachu, I think I really get it now," Ash told the electric type pokemon.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered. He smiled, thinking of what had happened before when he talked to Brock about such thoughts. At first, he didn't really understand what he was getting at, but soon fully realized. Brock had questioned him before this. He smiled with relief, thinking back to it.

.

"Why exactly are we leaving early when there was going to be an awesome party with so many girls?" Brock asked him with gloom. Ash sighed.

"It's nothing, really. I just need to go somewhere before it's too late." Brock stood perplexed as he watched his friend lean on the rails.

"Too late for what?"

"It's nothing, I just need to head somewhere."

"Where?"

"Nowhere," Ash quickly retorted. Brock sighed, deciding to ask Pikachu instead.

"Come on Pikachu, you have to let me in," Brock whispered. Pikachu giggled, holding back the surprise.

"Brock, knock it off!" Ash sighed, "If you really want to know, I'm going to find May."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, I want to show her in person how strong I've gotten!" Ash said. Brock smirked smuggly.

"Oh, I see. So when did you start liking her like _that_ to try and impress her?" Brock asked, causing Ash to yelp in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Come on, it's clear as day." Brock smiled. "It's obvious; you're doing what I always do! Trying to impress the girl! Isn't that right?" Brock asked. Ash blushed.

"It's for a promise!"

"Even better. The feelings must be mutual." Ash tilted his head.

"Eh, I'm not really sure what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Ash, don't tell me you don't feel anything different from when you first met?" Ash stopped to think for a moment, knowing he was right. He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to bed," he decided.

"But it's not even dark."

"Exactly."

.

Ash sighed in frustration, finally knowing what he'd been talking about. Similar scenerios had been played out during their adventure, causing Ash to really think about everything. He smiled, deciding that now wasn't the time. He grinned as he noticed a silhouette of a boat getting closer.

.

May walked out of the ferry, taking a few steps out since she was the last one. She stared out, looking over towards the wondrous region of Hoenn. Her straw hat covered the rays of the sun from her cerulean orbs for eyes. Her white, sleeveless sundress danced with the light wind. She took a few more steps, taking in the Hoenn air, when she noticed a familiar figure at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ash?" she questioned, incredulous.

"May," he greeted, a small smile on his face. A shiver curled up her spine, not used to the more deep, yet familiar voice of her long friend. She stared down, noticing a Pikachu on the boy.

"Ash, is that really you?" she asked, still a bit skeptical. She squinted her eyes, making sure he was really there. Ash smiled gently.

"Yup, it's me. How've you been?"

"I've been fine." He grinned at the young women in front of him. Her white sundress and brown sandals suited her well. She held the rim of her straw hat to make sure it didn't blow away. "You've gotten even prettier from the last time I saw you," he complimented as his face heated.

"You seem more…. observant now," May noticed, blood rushing to her cheeks. She remembered his naivety; he didn't notice things like a girls look, especially when a girl dressed up nicely. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself. You've grown a little, haven't you?" Ash nodded. "Have you gotten stronger?" she asked.

"Yeah, became the champ in the Orre League. As for my rivals, it's on and off. We're toe and toe, one moment I win, and then they win the next." Ash laughed, thinking of his two rivals for life, Paul and Gary.

"That's excellent! I'm glad your dreams are getting closer. Wow, and you've even won the league, you're great." May smiled, holding her hand to her chest. She was so happy for him.

"What about you, May? I'm sure you've become stronger, right?" he asked, staring up to the girl. May nodded, her hands to her hips, boding confidence.

"That's right. I'm able to defeat Drew, but he still gives me a run for my money. Harley and Solidad too. I came in first in the Sinnoh League, can you believe it?" Ash grinned with a small chuckle.

"So I've heard. Well, you are amazing after all, May." After his laughing seized, he frowned. "Before, I always thought that it was just how you inspired me. At first it was, but now, I think, my feelings are different. It took a while to understand – and for Brock to explain a few things – but… well, all I know for sure is I know I have strong feelings for you," Ash confessed. He scratched his head, flustered. "Man, I'm not good with words when it comes to things like this-"

"It's alright," May interrupted. Her eyes closed, feeling her heart pound against her chest, so much harder than she's ever felt. Butterflies swarmed all around inside her tummy, making it hard to stand. "I think I know what you're saying, even if you can't put the words together. I'll just say, I feel the same," she confessed to him in almost a whisper. She frowned, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek. Ash's eyes widened, wondering if he had said something to make her sweet mood turn bitter.

"May, are you alright?" he asked, apprehensive. He never did like to see her so dejected. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She giggled in between sobs. "I just – really like you," she admitted. Ash smiled, nodding.

"I think… that's what I was trying to say." Ash sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head. She smiled as well. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Even if we're getting stronger, it's not enough if we can't be near each other, because when I'm with you, I want to succeed even more. I want to be near you," he confessed.

"I feel the same," was all May could muster out, sniffling.

"Then, can you travel with me again?" he requested.

"But weren't you planning to travel to Unova?"

"Unova is always going to be there…" he trailed off. After a moment he said, "so will you?" Her eyes closed, wiping the small tear as she felt giddy with pure euphoria. She recomposed herself, placing her hands on her hips, and being the confident girl Ash fell in love with.

"Depends: you won't leave me again, will you?" she asked, giggling. She smiled, giving a small wink. His eyes widened, and he raced towards her, even skipping steps. "H-hey," she yelped when he grabbed her hand. "I'm in sandals, you can't just drag me like that!" she called.

"Oh. Sorry-" was all he said. Ash smiled, instead picking her up bridal-style in his arms. With the lifting of her loosened hat on her head, and with the wind that blew, her straw hat swirled away from her head.

"M-my hat!" she called out, trying to reach for it when Pikachu caught the straw material, handing it back to May. She thanked Pikachu while Ash continued down the steps.

"Heh, there's no time to waste then! We've got places to be, pokemon to see, and people to meet!" he said, estatic. "Plus, we'll miss the ferry," he told her. Her eyes widened.

"Then… What made you think I'd agree to travel with you? Did you assume I'd say yes?" she asked.

"No, but I was hoping you would. Now, let's get going!" Ash leaped forward, down the steps, making May yelp when he almost tripped. He stumbled, balancing afterwards. He smiled, laughing as he quickly regained his balance and continued down the steps. Even with their promise to keep them going when they're not together, it wasn't enough. Now, more than anything, they wanted to be by each other's side, because that was their biggest strength of all. Together, nothing would stop them. Together, it's more than enough.

It's everything.

.

_前を向く力をそっとくれる__  
__君が好きだよ__  
__けして変わらぬ気持ちで__  
__嘘のないこの心で__  
__ただ伝えたい ありがとう_

.

Translation:_ You gave me the strength to go forward/ I love you/ And with my unchanging feelings/ And my heart devoid of lies/ I want to say: "Thank you" _– Crystal Kay

_AN:_ Well, that's it my fellow advanceshippers, I hope you liked the last installment to this fic, and that it was alright through your eyes. Some feedback on ways to improve will always be much appreciated (or if you have any questions-I try my best to reply to everyone), or you know, if you just want to make me happy and just tell me how you feel! Haha… jk. Hope you liked it and thought it was awesomesauce since I worked REALLY hard on this. Update: Okay, I have now finished editing this one! Eventhough I'm a little weary of it, I still wanted to edit this and have it out cause it did hold fond memories, and I figured I should post up my very first story idea I ever had for an Advanceshipping fic! xD Probably not as good as recent stuff, but meh. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
